The two-wheel scooter has long been regarded as a child's toy, and while there have been various attempts made to improve the use of a scooter as a toy, for example, by combining the scooter and snow sled by the addition of runners which may be retractable, scooter-like vehicles have not been considered a source of adult entertainment or adapted for acrobatic use and the performance of tricks in the manner of bicycles, skateboards, motorcycles and other wheeled vehicles. The following U.S. patents relate to scooters and scooter-like vehicles in various suggested modifications: U.S. Pat. Nos. DES. 292,221; 4,991,861; 4,842,091; 4,123,079; 4,087,106; 3,179,433; 2,486,689; 2,319,066; 1,844,305; 1,706,048; 1,701,410; 1,689,916; 1,617,337; 1,591,581 and 1,516,015.